Lyckliga föralltid?
by Rania
Summary: Slår Voldemort till igen? Hermione kommer tillbaka från sitt lov hos sina föräldrar. Harry och Hon är tillsammans. Till Harrys förvånelse är det inte den gamla vanliga Hermione som kommer tillbaka. forts, till Kan jag bara kyssa dig i mina drömma
1. Längtan

Harry satt i sovsalen och läste på sitt prov i förvandlingskonst. Det var Påsklov på skolan och Hermione hade åkt hem. Harry saknar Hermione otroligt mycket. Harry la ifrån sig boken och tog fram en rulle samt fjäderpenna. Han doppade den i bläck och skrev följande:  
  
Hejsan Herm! Saknar dig otroligt mycket, och jag tänker på dig varenda sekund. Har du det bra? Själv sitter jag med min bok och pluggar inför provet. Inte kul. Men du kan ju redan säkert allt.  
  
Kyssar från din Harry.  
  
Harry rullade ihop rullen och begav sig till uggletornet där Hedwig satt och vilade sina vingar. När kan kom upp visslade han. Innan man visste ordet av det så stod Hedwig på axel. Harry fäste brevet. Hedwig flög sedan ut ur fönstret. Harry kollade ut genom fönstret hur Hedwig försvann i horisonten. Harry kände en tår.  
  
Han torkade snabbt av den och återgick till sovsalen. När han kom fram till den tjocka damen verkade hon sova. Harry knackade lite försiktigt på tavlan.  
  
Hon öppnade ögonen och höjde ena ögonbrynet. "Lösenord`" Sa hon. Harry tänkte efter. Vad var den nu igen. Åh, att jag alltid ska glömma. Han kom just på att de hade bytt lösenord.  
  
"Förbaskat" Skrek han ut.  
  
"Godkänt! Jösses, ta det lite lugnt! Jag hör vad du säger, så du behöver inte skrika" Sa hon och släppte förbi honom.  
  
Harry tänkte över saken lite granna. Han fann situationen humoristisk. I sällskapsrummet fann han Ron och Lavender vid brasan. De såg ut att ha det ganska mysigt. Harry var nyfiken. Han kunde inte låta bli.  
  
Han smög fram bakom soffan där dom satt och pratade tyst med varandra. Han koncentrerade sig för att höra. Det var inte så svårt med tanke på att Ron pratade ganska högt och tydligt.  
  
"Jag hoppas att det kändes bra, det verkade ju så i alla fall för dig" Sa Ron. Han såg in i hennes ögon. Han kysste sedan henne varsamt på munnen.  
  
"Ja, det var ju tur att vi inte väckte andra i sov salen" Sa Lavender och smekte hans kind.  
  
Harry kunde inte lyssna mer. Han förstod redan vad det var om pratade om. Så Ron var alltså inte oskuld. Det kom som en chock för han. Han skämdes över att han hade lyssnat på deras snack om privatliv. I sovsalen!? Sedan kom den tanken upp i Harrys huvud.  
  
Det kan lika gärna ha varit sovsalen som Harry sover i. Ron och Harry tyckte att det var skönt att det bara var dom kvar i sovsalen. Resten hade åkt hem. Med andra tankar så har ju flickornas sovsal nästa också varit tom.  
  
Harry visste inte vad han skulle tro på. Han kröp försiktigt bort från fåtöljen och upp till sovsalen utan att Ron eller Lavender hann märka något. Han satte sig på sängen och tittade över till Rons säng.  
  
Hermione och Harry hade nu varit tillsammans ett tag. Harry började tänka efter om dem också borde göra det. Han var nästan lite avundsjuk på Ron.  
  
Harry skämdes generat av hans tankar. Nej, beslöt han sig för. Det här är en galenskap, förresten är vi för unga. Han tog sedan fram en bok för att läsa i väntan från nästa brev av Hermione.  
  
En timme senare gick han ner till stora salen för att få någonting i magen. I sällskapsrummet satt Ron och Lavender fortfarande kvar vid brasan och omfamnade varandra. Harry tyckte att det var dags att sluta. Han gick fram till dom och gäspade.  
  
"Kom så går vi och äter" Sa han och drog med sig Ron som drog med sig Lavender. Stora salen var påskpyntad med gula och orangea färger. Harry, Lavender och Ron slog ner sig vid bordet. Nu mera var det bara ett bord i mitten för att det var lov. Just nu bestod Hogwarts av 10 elever och 5 lärare.  
  
Det hände inget speciellt. Harry var ivrig i väntan på Hermiones brev som han förväntade sig skulle komma idag. Han åt snabbt och återgick till sin sovsal där han satte gick på sängen och kollade ut igenom fönstret. Han saknade verkligen Hermione!  
  
Han la sig och sängen och slöt ögonen. Han kände sig trött och utmattad. Harry somnade ganska snabbt. Hemma hos Hermione.  
  
Hermione hade nyss varit ute och träffat sina kompisar. Hon gick upp till sitt rum och tog av sig koftan. Hon hade ett par ganska vida byxor som var svarta och ett Rött Linne. Koftan som hon hade på sig var grå. Hermione satte sig på sängen och suckade lite lätt.  
  
Hon ville tillbaka till Hogwarts, tillbaka till Harry. Det dröjde inte länge tills hon fick återvända. Om tre dagar så skulle hon sitta på Hogwartsexpressen.  
  
Pick, Pick, Pick. Hermione gick för att se vart lätet kom ifrån. Pick, Pick, Pick hördes det igen. Hon förstod snabbt vart lätet kom ifrån. Hon gick till fönstret och släppte in en uggla. Till Hermiones glädje var det Hedwig.  
  
Hermione tog loss brevet och gav Hedwig lite ugglegodis. Hon vecklade upp och läste innehållet. Sedan efter att hon hade läst det, skrattade hon lite tyst och drömmande för sig själv. Hon vecklade sedan hon ihop den och la den på hennes skrivbord.  
  
Hon satte sig och tog lite papper. Hon använde vanligt papper vid det här tillfället. Sedan skrev hon följande:  
  
Harry vaknade mycket plötsligt. Han svettades och kämpade efter andan. Hans ärr brände. En sådan smärta klarade inte Harry av. Smärtan steg. Han skrev av smärta.  
  
Aldrig hade hans ärr värkt som den här. Ron kom just då in i sovsalen springande. Han hade Seamus och Neville i hälarna. Ron skrek. Han gav snabbt Harry glaset med vatten som stod på sängbordet.  
  
Vattnet gjorde inte sån stor nytta.  
  
"Hämta Dumbledore" Skrek Ron. Neville skyndade sig så att de nästan sprang in i varandra.  
  
"Du klarar det Harry! Du måste det. Snälla svimma inte" Sa Ron. Han var skräckslagen och darrade. Han kunde känna en tår rinnande ner för hans kind. Harry var iskall och han kallsvettades.  
  
Dumbledore var snabbt där med McGonagall i hälarna. Han bar upp Harry och tog han till sjukhusflygels med hjälp av magi. Madame Pomfrey såg med en bekymrad min ut på Harry.  
  
"Lägg honom här" Sa Hon och pekade mot en ledig säng. 


	2. Gråt och bekymmelser

Kapitel 2 – Gråt och bekymmelser  
  
"Jag måste tyvärr be dig att gå till ditt elevhem" Mr Roland Weasley" Sa McGonagall och pekade mot dörren.  
  
Ron ville inte gå. Han vill stanna kvar hos Harry. Han hade väl inget annat val. Ron gick under tystnad till sitt elevhem. Lavender satt vid brasan. Hon såg orolig ut.  
  
"Kommer han att klara sig?" Sa Lavender när Ron hade kommit fram till henne.  
  
"Allt vi kan göra är att hoppas" Sa Ron och höll om henne. Ron kände sig svag. Han kunde inte hålla tårarna kvar mycket länge till.  
  
Han släppte dom fria och grät. Han gjorde allt för att inga andra än Lavender skulle höra, men det var omöjligt. En stund senare var det fler som grät. Dom få som var kvar.  
  
"Tycker du att vi ska berätta för Hermione?" Sa Lavender, mellan snyftningarna.  
  
Ron tänkte efter.  
  
"Hermione blir nog ganska besviken på oss om vi inte gör det. Vi kan inte hålla det hemligt för henne. Jag tror att det blir jobbigare för henne om hon får veta om det senare" Sa Ron.  
  
"Vi har inget annat val" Sa Lavender.  
  
Ron tänkte efter på Sirius. Lavender visste inte om det. För henne är Sirius Black en mördare som var på fri fot. Det var bara några få som visste om att han var oskyldig. Sirius är Harrys gudfader. Det hade dom fått veta om i deras tredje år på Hogwarts.  
  
Skulle han berätta för Sirius med? Ron lämnade Lavender och begav sig till sjukhusflygeln. Han kände att han ville gråta mer, men han kämpade för att hålla tårarna kvar. Kanske skulle det funka.  
  
När han kom upp till flygeln såg Ron att redan Sirius var där. Ron brydde sig inte om McGonagalls tjat om att han måste lämna rummet. Han gick fram till Dumledore och bad om hans råd. Han visste alltid vad som var rätt.  
  
"Tycker du att vi borde tala om det för Hermione?" Sa Ron.  
  
Dumbledore tänkte efter innan han svarade.  
  
"Jag tror att det bli bäst så" Sa Han.  
  
Ron uppfattade vad han hade sagt och gick ut ur flygeln. När han gick genom korridoren tänkte han på vad han skulle skriva. Det gällde att skriva det på rätt sätt så att inte Hermione blir allt för förkrossad.  
  
I sovsalen satt redan Hedwig på hans säng. Han hade ett brev med sig.  
  
Ron tvekade på att läsa det. Det är ju Harrys brev. Varför ska jag läsa det? Ron kände att han inte kunde hålla sina fingrar i styr. Han tog upp brevet och läste det.  
  
Hejsan älskling!  
  
Jaså, du sitter och pluggar? Förvånad. Klart att jag kan allt utan till! Med mig är det bra! Saknar dig jätte mycket. Det dröjer inte länge innan jag får träffa dig! Längtar!  
  
Här händer det väl ingenting speciellt förutom att vi fick en underlig besökare. Pappa och mamma beter sig underligt, och det bekymrar mig. Kan det ha med besökaren att göra.  
  
Mamma och pappa säger att det är någon i vår släkt, alltså min kusin. Men jag kan inte minnas att jag har en kusin. Vet inte vad jag ska göra, men det ordnar sig säkert hoppas jag. Hemma är ingenting sig likt. Jag vill slippa allt krångel här hemma och komma tillbaka till dig, Harry.  
  
Men kärlek från din Hermione.  
  
Ron tänkte efter en liten stund. Borde han ha läst brevet... Han visste inte vad han skulle göra åt Hermiones situation. Hon hade själv nämnt att hon inte hade någon kusin. Vem kan det vara... hennes föräldrar är inte sig lika. Tankarna snurrade omkring i Rons huvud. Dörren öppnades, och in kom Lavender.  
  
"Ron? Vad gör du?" Sa Lavender. Ron tog armarna bakom ryggen.  
  
"Ingenting, hur så?" Sa Ron oskyldigt, men lite avslöjande på samma sätt. Ron gjorde allt för att Lavender inte skulle se brevet. Men Lavender genomskådade Ron. "Vad är det som du gömmer bakom ryggen, älskling" Sa Lavender och log lite hemlighetsfullt. Ron hann inte säga någonting innan Lavender hoppade på honom med en kittlingsattack.  
  
"Ne, sluta" Skrattade Ron. Han vred och vände på sig för att komma ur Lavenders grepp. Lavender slutade kittla Ron. Ron tittade upp och fick se att hon redan hade fått tag på brevet. Hon läste inte innehållet utan bara det som stod bakom.  
  
Till Harry Från Hermione  
  
Lavender tittade surt upp på Ron.  
  
"Har du läst Harrys brev?" Sa hon surt.  
  
Ron visste inte vad han skulle säga. Han valde sanningen.  
  
"Ja, det har jag... jag kunde inte låta bli. Jag hittade Hedwig här med brevet. Jag kom hit för att skicka ett brev till Hermione med Harrys uggla" Sa Ron. Det var en lång mening, tänkte han och pustade ut.  
  
Lavender förstod, men hon tyckte verkligen inte att det var nödvändigt att läsa andras brev. Hon höll tyst om det... hon tänkte i alla fall inte läsa det.  
  
"Okej, skriv brevet då" Sa Lavender och satte sig bredvid honom. Ron tog upp en Pergamentsrulle och skrev följande:  
  
Hej Herm!  
  
Jag vill verkligen inte göra dig orolig när jag skriver det här, men det känns som om jag inte har något annat val. Det är Harry. Hans ärr gör ont. Väldigt ont den här gången. Han ligger på sjukhusflygeln med andningsproblem. Jag vet vad du tänker på... jag tänker likadant. Kan det vara möjligt. Du-vet-vem har vi inte hört någonting ifrån på 2år. Harry har inte haft ont i ärret på 2år. Vi trodde han gick under. Vad ska jag göra? PS: vi tar hand om Harry så du behöver inte vara orolig.  
  
Ron.  
  
"Låter det konstigt" undrade Ron och gav Lavender brevet. Lavender läste igenom det och fästa det på Hedwigs ena ben.  
  
"Ja, ganska... men det får duga" Sa Lavender och släppte iväg Hedwig.  
  
Ron gick fram till Lavender och kramade om henne. Han kysste henne ömt och vilade sedan hans huvud på hennes ena axel.  
  
"Jag är orolig över Harry" Sa Han och kramade om henne ännu hårdare. Han släppte sedan henne. De gick hand i hand ner till stora salen. Ron kände sig inge vidare hungrig, vilket var ovanligt för honom.  
  
Ron rörde knappt vid maten. Lavender släppte besticken och förde hennes hand på hans panna.  
  
"Ron, du har feber och du är blek" Sa Lavender bekymrat. Ron sa ingenting. Han kände sig utmattad och trött. Han reste sig sakta upp och gick du ut stora salen.  
  
Hemma hos Hermione  
  
Efter att Hermione hade släpp ut ugglan gick hon till köket. Hon öppnade skafferiet och tog ut ett paket popcorn. Hon tog ur en påse och tog bort plasten, och placerade den sedan i mikron.  
  
Hon väntade sedan tills den hade poppat klart. När Hermione hörde plinget från mikron öppnade hon den och tog sedan ut popcornpåsen. Hon öppnade påsen och hällde sedan innehållet i en skål.  
  
Hon tog skålen och gick upp till sitt rum där hon satte sig på skrivbordet, med skålen framför henne.  
  
Hon tog sedan fram en bok och började läsa. Efter en timmes läsning tittade hon upp från boken och på den skålen som nu var tom. Hon lade sedan ifrån sig boken och tog med sig skålen till köket.  
  
Hermione stoppade in skålen i diskmaskinen och gick sedan tillbaka upp till rummet igen. Hermione kände sig trött och bestämde sig för att lägga sig. Efter en rejäl lektion med tänderna och tandborsten satte hon på sig sin pyjamas och kröp sedan ner i sängen. Hon släckte sedan sin lampa som hon hade på sängbordet. Hermione slöt ögonen och somnade in i en djup sömn.  
  
På morgonen vaknade Hermione av att Hedwig befann vid hennes hus och pickade på rutan i väntan på att hon skulle släppa in ugglan.  
  
Hermione ställde sig upp och vinglade lite.  
  
Hon gäspade högt och öppnade fönstret. Hedwig flög in.  
  
"Hejsan Hedwig, jag ser att du har ett brev till mig! Tackar" Sa Hermione och klappade försiktigt henne. Sedan tog ho loss brevet och tog upp det.  
  
När Hermione hade läst brevet blev hon kritvit i ansiktet. Hon la sig på sängen med brevet tryckt mot bröstet. Hermione tände en tår rinna ner för hennes kind. Hon klarade inte av att hålla dom kvar längre... hon brast i gråt.  
  
Hon kände att hon genast ville tillbaka till Hogwarts. Hon satte sig raskt upp och packade sin koffert. Dörren öppnades och hennes "kusin" kom in. Till Hermiones förvåning tag han upp sin trollstav och viftade lite medans han mumlade några ord.  
  
Hermione försökte vara lika kvick med att ta fram hennes trollstav med det var försent. Det svartnade för Hermione. 


	3. Inte sig lik

Kap 3

Harry öppnade sakta sina ögon. Han kände ingenting... varken att han hade ont eller huvudvärk. Han tänkte just smita ut ur flygeln när Poppy kom.

"Se så! Hopp i säng med dig! Du tänkte väl inte smita ut utan din medicin!" Sa Hon och pekade mot sängen.

Harry suckade djupt och gick sedan och la sig i sängen. Efter ungefär en minut kom hon med en bägare i handen.

Harry kunde känna den starka lukten. Harry tvingade i sig den sista slurken och lämnade sedan salen med avsmak. Han gick igenom korridoren och in till stora salen för att äta frukost.

När han kom in vändes alla blickar mot han. Det mumlades och viskades. Harry fick syn på Ron som nu inte hade sett honom. Han gick och satte sig vid en ledig plats som befann sig bredvid Ron.

Harry knackade lite på axeln och Ron vände sig om. Han skrek till ett skrik som var ganska feminint av sig. Alla började skratta. Ron rodnade stort, sedan kramade han om Harry. Ron log stort.

"Underbart att du är tillbaka Harry" Sa Ron. Han tvekade på att nämna själva händelsen. Det viktiga för Ron, var att Harry är frisk och välbehållen.

Harry log tillbaka och de fortsatte med frukosten. Ron kom och tänka på Hermione.

"Du, när är det Mione kommer? Visst är det idag?" Undrade Ron.

Harry tänkte efter ett litet tag. Hade han glömt Hermione? Nej, nu mindes han.

"Ja, antagligen skulle hon komma sent på kvällen, eller också tidigt på morgonen" Sa Harry och tog en tugga av sin skinkmacka. Ron nickade. De lämnade sedan stora salen och återvände upp till Gryffindortornet. Harry la sig slappt på soffan.

Han saknade Hermione. Snart skulle hon komma. Snart skulle hon vara i hans famn igen. Harry funderade på att skicka en uggla. Men sedan kom han på att det ändå var ingen mening för att hon skulle ju komma. Tänk att några timmar ska kännas som en evighet. Harry satte sig upp och fick sina studier på hjärnan.

Han tog fram böckerna och pluggade inför provet som han hade imorgon. Sedan fick han sällskap av Ron med pluggandet. Ron sparade ju alltid pluggandet till sista dagen... om han pluggade över huvudtaget.

Ron gav upp efter en kvart. Han gick och åt middag. Harry var inte hungrig, han kunde vänta till middagen. Ron var snabbt tillbaka med två kyklingklubbor i nävarna.

"Här Harry, ät" Sa han och räckte fram kyklingklubborna. Harry blev rörd av tanken. Han tog emot Kyklingsdelarna och åt. Ron log.

Efter en lång dag var Harry utmattad efter allt pluggandet. Han la sig somnade in i en djup sömn i väntan på att Hermione skulle komma. Sovsalens dörr slogs upp, men Harry vaknade inte av det. Hermione kikade in, och gick sedan tyst ut igen.

Hermione gick och la sig. Och lyckades olyckligt vis väcka Lavender med knarret från dörren. Lavender hoppade till av förtjusning. Sedan väcktes hela sovsalen och alla sovsalarna som låg i närheten.

"Vakna, vakna, allihopa! Hermione är tillbaka!" Skrek hon ut av förtjusning. Hermione var trött, men hon kunde inte bara säga att hon ville sova direkt när alla kom in. Hon log och kramade om alla när dom kom. Somliga fattade inte ens vad som pågick, men dom kramades i alla fall.

Harry hörde rop och tjut. Han steg sakta upp. Han kände sig jätte trött. Hur kunde dom vara så fräcka?

"Kan ni inte vara tysta! Somliga ska upp tidigt imorgon!" Skrek han ut. Det blev genast tyst för en sekund. Sedan brast alla i skratt.

Harry brydde sig inte. Han ville bara koncentrera sig på att sova. Några kalla fingrar rörde vid hans kind. Han hoppade till, och fick till sin förvåning se Hermione sittande vid sängkanten.

Harry skrek av glädje och kramade om henne hårt. Hon följde hans exempel. Han släppte sedan henne och kysste henne, i alla fall försökte kyssa henne. Vad var det som var fel? Hermione kysste inte tillbaka, utan tittade bara konstigt på honom.

Harry kunde inte tro det. Dom var ju tillsammans. Dom älskar ju varandra!

"Vad är det, Mione? Är det någonting fel?" Undrade Harry oroligt. Hermione ryckte på sina axlar.

"Nä, det är det väl inte, men aja... vi ses imorgon" Sa hon och skuttade ut ur sovsalen.

Kvar satt Harry med tårar i ögonen.

Harry kunde inte fatta att det var sant. Hans hjärtslag var ojämna och han skakade. Han kände sig inte älskad. Hans hjärta kändes tomt. Han föll ihop på golvet och grät. Han grät och grät. Harry grät tills det inte fans några tårar kvar. Han ställde sig upp igen och la sig på sin obäddade säng. Han stoppade om sig och lyckades somna.

Harry vaknade ovanligt tidigt på morgonen och bäddade sin säng. Harry märkte att inte Ron låg i sin säng. Han ryckte på axlarna och tänkte att han kanske hade sovit med Lavender.

Harry mindes vad Hermione hade sagt. Att hon nu inte tog han som hennes kille utan förmodligen som en kompis. Bara en vän, som förut. Hur kunde hon göra så här mot han? Skulle han bara glömma henne som om ingenting hade hänt. Harry ville inte gråta mer. Han insåg sanningen. Allt var nu över. Han gick ner till sällskapsrummet. Ingen var där. Harry gick och satte sig framför brasan och tittade in i den.


	4. Hermiones underliga beteende

Hermiones underliga beteende.

Han kunde inte släppa henne ur sina tankar. Och speciellt inte den första kyssen vid snön, och balen! Det var så underbara minnen. Han kunde inte låta bli att tänka hur bra dom hade. Hur dom gick hand i hand vi sjön. Hur dom skrattade och alltid var lyckliga.

Hur skulle han nu förklara det här för Ron? Om inte han redan vet om det. Det kanske var det som dom skrattade åt igår kväll. Det kom någon nedgående för trappan. Harry kollade upp.

Det var Lavender. Hon satte sig bredvid Harry. Harry tyckte att hon verkade vara ganska ledsen. Hon tog Harry i handen och reste han samtidigt som ho9n reste sig själv.

"Kom så går vi och äter" Sa Lavender. Harry nickade. På vägen dit var både Lavender och Harry tyst. Harry kände på sig att någonting var fel. Dom gick in i stora salen som nu inte hade hunnit att bli full.

Dom satte sig längst in. Harry och Lavender tog för sig av frukosten som idag bestod av bacon och ägg. Det var inte precis Harrys favorit, men han åt ändå.

"Är du ledsen, Harry?" Sa Lavender efter en kort tystnad. Harry sa ingenting.

"Jag bråkade med Hermione igår kväll" Sa hon. Hon tog ett djupt andetag innan hon fortsatte.

"Jag hörd-de när ni pratade igår" Sa Lavender.

Harry visste inte vad han skulle säga. I själva verket var han inte arg på henne. Han suckade.

Lavender sänkte också blicken.

"Det är inte sig jag suckar för" Sa Harry lugnande. Lavender såg upp mot han igen.

"Jag är ledsen över det som hände, Harry. Det är sant, Hermione är nu mycket annorlunda" Sa Lavender.

Hon tog upp hennes glas och drack lite av juice. Harry nickade lite dystert. Stora salens portar öppnades och Ron kom in. Han log och satte sig bredvid dom.

"God morgon" Sa Han till Harry och Lavender. Dom besvarade det. Ron böjde sig fram och kysste Lavender på halsen.

Hon fnissade till och håll på att spilla ut juicen. Men Harry var snabb. Han tog glaset och ställde de på bordet.

Lavender plockade upp sitt schema och började läsa.

"Åh, nej! Vi har trolldryckskonst med slytherin" Stönade Lavender. Harry och Ron suckade. Dom åt upp sin frukost och lämnade stora salen.

Dom följde korridoren och tog några trappor till fängelsehålorna. Lavender, Ron och Harry satte sig längst bak för att undvika blickar och blängningar från Snape.

Efter cirka fem minuter var salen fylld av elever. Hermione hade ännu inte kommit. När alla hade samlats skulle Snape just påbörja lektionen, då Hermione dom in.

De tre vännerna hade förväntat sig att hon skulle komma och sätta sig längst bak bredvid dom men det gjorde hon inte. Hon satte sig längst fram och tittade på Snape med stora ögon.

"Konstigt! Sen när började hon gilla Snapes lektioner" Viskade Harry till Ron och Lavender. Dom ryckte på axlarna. Lektionen fortsatte lika dötrist som alltid. Efter att Snape hade avslutat sin lektion gick alla ut ur klassrummet.

Dom gick upp till uppehållsrummet för att ta en liten paus innan den andra lektionen som skulle vara om en timme. Sedan hade de lunch.

"Det är inte rättvist" Muttrade Ron och la sig slappt på soffan. Harry och Lavender tittade upp från skrivandet. Harry höjde ena ögonbrynet.

"Det är inte rättvist att vi ska ha så här mycket läxor" Sa Han och tittade in i den släckta brasan som nu bestod av aska och ved. Dom ryckte på axlarna och återgick till sitt arbete.

En liten stund senare kom Hermione in i sällskapsrummet. Hon satte sig bredvid Ron och tog hans han.

"Du, Ron... ska vi inte ta en liten promenad vid sjön? Bara du och jag?" Undrade Hermione och pussade Ron på kinden.

Ron rodnade så att det syntes på långa håll.

"J-ja visst" Stammade han. Alla i rummet var chockade över Hermiones beteende. Harry gillade inte pussen. Han tittade på Lavender som såg ut som om hon skulle spricka.

Så Ilsken hade han aldrig sett henne förut. Ron tittade på Lavender och fick se hennes ilska blick. Han svalde en klump och fortsatte att gå med Hermione. När dom hade nått skolans portar öppnade dom dom och gick ut.

Det var ganska kyligt. Hermione tryckte sig intill Ron för att hålla värmen. Ron kände sig osäker. De kom fram till en stor sten och satte sig. Hermione höll Ron hårt i handen.

Han la sitt huvud intill hans nacke och vilade huvudet på axeln. Hon vred lite på huvudet och kysste han på nacken. Ron visste inte vad han skulle göra. Han greps av panik då Hermione påbörjade ett sugmärke.

"Vad i helsike gör du!" Skrek han. Han knuffade bort henne så hon nästan ramlade helt och håller.

Men hon var snabb med händerna att ta i marken innan hon skulle ramla. Hermione var först chockad men sedan log hon. Hon satte sig upp riktigt.

"Vad menar du. Ronnie-gubben" Sa Hermione och smekte hans hår samtidigt som hon fixade till hans frilla. Ron drog sig undan. (Det var en stor sten)

"Du förstår inte. Så här kan du inte hålla på! Jag älskar Lavender!" Sa Ron med en liten stammig dialekt. Hermione flyttade sig intill han igen.

"Vem har sagt att hon behöver leta om det, Ronnie?" Sa Hon förföriskt. Ron svalde en klump. Hermione böjde sig fram en lite snett lutat huvud och slutna ögon.

Ron drog sig undan igen. Han hade helt och hållet glömt bort att han hade satt sig på ändan av stenen. Han föll bakåt. Ron föll med huvudet före och slog sig hårt i marken.

"Aaaj!" Skrek han. Han håll om sitt huvud med sina två armar och händer.

Ron kände sig svagare och svagare. Han tycktes förlora mycket blod. Det dröjde inte länge innan han svimmade.

"Hur kunde han dra sig undan?" Sa Hermione tyst och förtvivlat till sig själv.

"INGEN KAN MOTSTÅ MIN CHARM" Skrek hon du.

"Förlåt, vad sa du?"

Hermione vände sig hastigt om. Det var Lavender. En ilsken Lavender, som var redo att gå till attack. Hermione log ett elakt, själviskt leende.

"Du hörde vad jag sa Lill-bruden. Vad är det med dig? Ska jag hämta en handduk åt dig som du kan kyla ner ditt huvud med. Är du rädd. Nå? SVARA! Jag har Ron i mitt våld. Om han inte är död nu" Sa Hermione.

Lavender såg på Ron. Hans ansikte började blekna. Han behövde vård. Lavender sprang och kastade sig mot Ron.

Hermione grep tag i hennes långa hår bakifrån. Lavender skrek och försökte ta sig ur hennes grepp som hon nu befann sig i.

"Vad har hänt med dig, Hermione?" Skrek Lavender.

Hermione log och skrattade.

"Nå, du vill veta sanningen..." Sa Hermione. Hon hann aldrig fortsätta innan personalen sprang över ängen.

"Fan, också" Muttrade Hermione. Lärarna kom och tog han om Ron.


End file.
